Kenoshi Shima
Name: Kenoshi Shima Species: Red Fox Recom Height: 5'6" (168 cm) Weight: '''140 lbs (63 kg) '''Eyes: Yellow-green Hair: Standard red fox pattern, orange-red fur. Age: Born November 26, 2318 (38, though appears to be in his late fifties.) Faction: Confed Profession: Starfighter Pilot, Special Ops Background: 'Having been born on a mining colony on a desolate outer system planet called Corbett, Kenoshi Shima had always dreamed of adventure among the stars. But being stuck on a depressing planet with a barely breathable atmosphere and little means of escape for someone lacking a spaceship or a lot of money, he had little else to do but get in trouble with the law. In 2334 he got arrested one time too many and was enrolled in a boot camp for the private army of the Savant Corporation, the owners of the colonies on much of his home planet. Working for the private army he finally got to see the stars, serving onboard the Savant Corporation Starship ''Birmingham (SCS 2581), and he saw quite a bit of adventure as he took part in a series of battles over disputed colonies. Mostly the battles were over mining rights, sometimes they were to fight pirates, and on one occasion in particular it was over the right of one soft drink company to have exclusive rights over a cluster of colonies (the Cola Wars of Effram 2179), effectively driving out the competition. During this time he graduated from being a starship technician to a starfighter pilot, and he quickly built a reputation as one of the best in the corporation. Yet corporate politics prevented him from every rising very far in rank. Kenoshi eventually grew tired of fighting for corporate causes, as well as whole dysfunctional, back-biting corporate power structure, and went AWOL in July 3, 2338. After going AWOL from the Savant Corporation he visited Earth for a short time in August 2338, trying to start a new life as a commercial pilot. While there he started a relationship with a young vixen named Katie Wilson. After six fantastic months the relationship failed, and he left Earth to wander again. Unbeknownst to him, that relationship resulted in a son that he does not know about, even to this day: Alphonse Bilal. After drifting for a few more months, he eventually came to the Nepranexos station in the Cha'Sha'Tar system in April of 2339. There he found work as a security guard and met a number of people who would become his friends, including the shifty smuggler Fixer, the anarchist hyena-android Heirofiend, the gung ho Confed marine, Hella Eisenkurk, the enigmatic security chief Cleod Hunter and his wife, Rena Nevin Mounier. In 2340 the Tairez War began, and Nepranexos became a vital military base for the Confed forces, and Kenoshi got quickly drawn into it. He joined the Confed and was assigned to the CFS William Eisen, which was primarily stationed out of Nepranexos, and so he was still able to keep in touch with many of his old friends. He also made a new friend in the form of an up-and-coming Selven fighter pilot, Vector Sprint. During the course of the five year war, Kenoshi had taken part in numerous battles a number of systems, building his reputation as a starfighter pilot with incredible skill and equally astounding bad luck, earning himself the nickname "Huei Hu" (Mandarin for "Unlucky Fox"). After the war ended in 2345, Kenoshi had taken part in the The Pacification of Sigma Draconis IV. ''Disgusted with the brutality of the very one-sided battle, he took an unplanned, extended leave from military service. Some would call it going AWOL, but he considered it to be "mental health leave". For a brief time he and Vector joined up with a mercenary outfit called "Mako Company", in order to pay the bills. Trying to find something of a more normal life, he tried to revive his on again/off again relationship with Rena, which failed for good. He left Nepranexos in anger and never returned. The station mysteriously vanished in 2346, assuring that he could never return, and the fox had made numerous attempts to figure out where it had gone, to no avail. At the insistence of Vector and Hella, Kenoshi returned to service in the Confed, where his superiors punished him by assigning him to the ''CFS Hammerfall. Being a rather unconventional officer, in his demeanor, his tactics, and in the company that he keeps, his assignment to the aging hulk of a battle cruiser was seen as a polite way of telling him that while his service was appreciated, he was considered to be too unreliable to ever get anywhere in the chain of command, yet too useful to court marshal or discharge. While the Hammerfall is known as a dead end for the career of any officer assigned to it, Kenoshi has, in the company of like-minded oddballs, served the Confederation well in the following years. A mission to the planet Cehria in early 2350 left him aged by twenty years, possibly an effect of the radiation that permeates the place. That's his story and he's sticking to it. In the autumn of 2350 he married Arcturus Kalentri Shima (also serving on the Hammerfall). Their marriage lasted for close to a year, after which point Arcturus was reassigned to another ship. While never officially divorced, they both decided to quietly end their relationship and move on with their lives. In the late winter of 2350 he found Crowley Mounier in Moscow, severely injured and nearly dead. He took her to the Hammerfall for treatment, and eventually adopted her as his daughter, a move that hastened the end of his relationship with Arcturus. In the years since he has gotten himself tangled up in conflicts with the Russian Mob, the Cha'Sha'Tar Pirates, the Rigger's Guild, making some strange new friends and a multitude of enemies. Then in 2355 the Hammerfall declared itself as part of the rebellion against the Confed Empire, making most of the Confed command structure his enemies as well. By the end of the hostilities between the Confed Alliance and the Terran Empire in 2360, Kenoshi once again lost interest in serving onboard the Hammerfall, deciding to strike out on his own for a while and explore the galaxy, going wherever his whims take him. '''Skills: Kenoshi is a highly rated pilot all around, specializing in starfighters, mostly of Confed make. Quick reflexes, an almost oddly prescient sense of intuition, and a whole lot of seeming dumb luck have helped him survive quite a number of battles. He is also an expert marksman with his pistols, and is quite skilled at melee combat, especially knife fighting. He isn't very skilled when it comes to working with machinery, but seems to have a way to persuade his vehicles to work even to the point that they are shaking apart at the seams. He claims at times to have command of occult powers but that is generally written off as another of his many eccentricities. Personality: A gunslinger, a mystic, a chaser of dreams. Old fashioned in his dress and his sensibilities. Very loyal to his friends, generally aloof yet amiable towards others, and coldly vengeful towards his enemies. He has an affinity towards roguish elements in society and a very lax attitude towards law and order that make him barely compatible with his current employers, yet he seems to find that this path works best for him for now. Appearance: Kenoshi is an average looking red fox recom, having the standard coloration that is expected of his species. He's very lanky, being built for speed and dexterity rather than brute strength. He has a preference for wearing archaic clothing, mostly inspired by Victorian or Old West themes, as well as using archaic firearms, in the form of his twin revolvers. Though his age has been artificially advanced, he tends to dye his fur to hide the gray spots. Theme song: Journey of the Sorcerer by The Eagles. Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms